The Soul of the Miko
by Azul Bloom
Summary: The soul shared by Kagome and Kikyou is finally united. The Miko is whole. InuYasha?


**The Soul of the Miko**

by Azul Bloom

_A/N: After a long absence from the InuYasha fandom, I return with this story. One shot for now. Perhaps if people become interested, I'll continue it, but I think it's a good 3am dribble all on its own. :) _

_ P.S. Sorry for any spelling blunders. It's 3 am...cut me some slack. _

It was the youngest son of the Tokumi family that finally found InuYasha. The hanyou sat at the base of the sacred tree, still as the bark, and as firm as its roots. The boy reached him, panting and wheezing a bit from his run, and delivered the message he had been entrusted with. InuYasha looked beyond the young messenger, his face expressionless except for his tensed brow. He nodded his understanding to the boy, and rose to his feet, taking up the path back to the shrine.

He didn't rush, not even when he reached the village. He tread through the main road, ignoring all the knowing eyes. He simply walked and walked right up to the steps that led into the temple.

Miroku stood against the tall red column that was part of the main entrance, peering out into the horizon and so he was the first of them to see that Inu Yasha was ascending. He didn't wave or call out to him. He just watched the hanyou as he took each step one at a time, planting his foot firmly on the gray stone before lifting forward and placing the other foot on the next.

It was somewhat fitting, Miroku thought, that the sun's orange glow refused to give way so easily to dark on this day. It clung to the land, waiting for the silver haired hanyou to return. What thoughts ran through his mind? Of who did he think? Of both, Miroku presumed.

When InuYasha took the final step and found himself at level with the monk, he remained to his side for a moment. Not looking to him. Always looking forward. "And…was there pain?"

Miroku brought his staff before him, his hand holding tight around the length at the top. "Plenty, but she bared it."

No more words were exchanged, and InuYasha continued on his way, drawing nearer to the grand temple, were the light of spirit shone brightly from inside. A light only visible to those who saw not with their eyes.

Miroku eventually followed him into the temple, but not before witnessing the lays rays of light disappearing over the mountains.

On a bed lifted off the ground, she lay. Eyes still closed to the world, but sweat glistening from her forehead. The flesh had endured the suffering and now all that was left was to wait for the soul to find its fit, relinquish all roaming and return to its rightful place. The body was adorned with all the rights of a miko. White robes and beads of jade in her clasped hands just above her abdomen. Her raven locks flowing softly on the headrest. White powder enhancing the powers of her skin, porcelain and delicate.

InuYasha stared at the maiden, brows still tensed, his mouth an un-telling straight line from cheek to cheek. No movement, no words. Until the brilliance illuminated from her body, making all present hold their breath, waiting.

Kagome looked beautiful, InuYasha thought to himself. She was always a lovely girl, but in this very moment she was more than human, mortal. She was transcendent. Timeless. She was light itself.

The brilliance faded and the eyelids slowly fluttered. InuYasha clenched his fists as he waited for the first breath to be released, an action that took a mere second, yet seemed like an eternity to him.

Her fingers felt the beads wrapped around them and she stared up at the ceiling, making sure of where she was before turning to those that loomed around her in the room. She turned her head slightly, her gaze doing more of the traveling.

"InuYasha" she said and the hanyu took a step closer to her.

With baited breath, he questioned her. Afraid to speak the wrong name. "And…who are you?"

The miko sat up, her feet dangling above the floor. "I am whole."

Still hesitant, he did not dare approach her more.

She raised her arms to him. "You've longed to simply be in my arms, whether cold clay or warm flesh. These are not mine, but they will do, for they hold the warmth of living blood, and the scent of one you also cherished. I have returned, InuYasha. She bid you goodbye and wished you to be happy. Honor her. Be so."

"Kikyou" Her name escaped his lips and he rushed to embrace her, lifting her off the bedding and into his arms, holding her so close, he thought they'd fuse and be one.

Shippo turned away from them, pressing his face into Sango's breasts, his small hands clutching at the fabric of her dress. Sango held him tight, placing one hand over his head and exited the room as Kaede faded into the background, inching toward the opposite door way, leaving her own reunion with her sister for after.

Miroku remained just a bit longer, committing the scene to memory before leaving the two lovers as well.

Outside, he glanced up at the sky, almost seeing Kagome's warm smile hovering in between the twinkle of the stars.

And for this half-demon, you gave your existence? He wondered. For this miko and her hanyou, you gave your body to the wandering soul, because he requested you help her? He shook his head.

"It's so wrong." Sango forced the words out in an angry way. "Kikyo lived her life. A grand priestess she's supposed to be, and yet she would not follow the path fate had handed her."

"She will never be like Kagome!" Shippo cried out.

"It is what Kagome decided. It was a chance. To merge the two fragmented souls. In the end, it was Kikyo who commanded the spirit."

"So, is she truly gone?"

Miroku clapped his hands together and closed his eyes as if his prayer could reach their beloved friend. "One is only truly gone if one is not remembered. Let us remember her, and she will NEVER cease to be."

"I will remember the kindness of my sister, Kagome." Sango said.

"I will remember the tenderness of my mother, Kagome." Shippo said.

"I will remember the sympathy of my friend, Kagome." Miroku said.

And the dog demon that remained in his long-awaited embrace closed his youkai ears to the conversation that took place outside. _And I will remember the purity that is my love, Kagome_.

* * *

A/N: Please no flaming from you hardcore Inu/Kag shippers. If it will appease you, the end of a long fic to this would be Inu/Kag. 


End file.
